Une rencontre qui changeras sa vie
by Meyuugi
Summary: Naruto se sent seule, très seule. Un soir, il feras la rencontre d'un jeune homme chat et l'inviteras chez lui. Cette personne chambouleras définitivement sa vit et des sentiments vont naître entre eux. (Je le répète mais je suis nul en résumé. Mais venait lire, c'est sympa) Présence de lemon!


**Auteur: Meyuugi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnes appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, U.A, Lemon, OOC, Fantastique.**

**Couple: Sasu-Neko/naru.**

**Note de l'auteur: Cette One-Shot m'appartient.**

**Bêta-lectrice: Soraa-Chaan**

* * *

Un jeune blond marchait tranquillement dans la rue avec ses courses pour le soir. Il sifflotait, signe de joie, et tourna dans une petite ruelle pour atteindre un immeuble à l'allure pas très net. Avec ses moyens, le blond ne pouvait se payer le grand luxe mais il ne se plaindrait jamais de sa petite vie. Il avait un boulot dans le petit restaurant du coin. Sa ville était plutôt tranquille, la plupart du temps en tout cas, et il avait des amis soudés sur qu'il pouvait toujours compter. La seule chose qui lui étreignait le cœur tous les jours était la solitude d'une famille ou de la personne qui lui volerait son cœur. Etant gay, c'était plutôt difficile.

A sa naissance, le blond perdit sa mère et à ses deux ans, son père se suicida, ravagé par la tristesse que lui provoqua la mort de sa femme. Transféré de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, le blond n'avait jamais trouvé sa place. Alors, dès ses 18 ans, il trouva un job, et se paya cette appartement a l'allure louche.

En plein dans ses souvenirs, le blond n'entendit pas quelqu'un courir derrière lui et se fit bousculer. Toutes ses courses tombèrent par terre. Il se retourna pour crier sur la personne qui avait fait ça, mais ses paroles moururent dans sa bouche. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda le jeune homme apeuré devant lui avec fascination. Un jeune homme en caleçon était devant lui. Une peau pâle, un corps musclé mais pas trop. Le brun était de dos, devant lui, et se qui le titilla vraiment était cette queue de chat, d'un noir bleuté, hérissée, battant l'air dans tout les sens, montrant sa peur, et dans ses cheveux noirs bleutés, deux oreilles de chat de la même couleur trônèrent au dessus de sa tête. Même juste de dos, cet homme était tout simplement magnifique.

Le blond entendit alors des hommes hurler et courir un peu plus loin et regarda l'hybride devant lui. Il avait l'air de chercher un coin pour se cacher, quand il vit un petit muret où il se cacha au moment où les hommes arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Naruto les connaissait pour les avoir vu dépouiller des gens. L'un deux, qu'il reconnu comme étant Orochimaru, s'approcha de lui.

**Orochimaru **: Oh Naruto! N'aurais tu pas vue un jeune homme? Enfin jeune homme n'est pas le nom mais plutôt un hybride chat? Ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

**Naruto** : Huum... Non je n'est vue personne de se genre la... Un hybride chat?

**Orochimaru **: Oui, c'est une nouvelle expérimentation que j'ai essayé et je l'est parfaitement réussis. Bon, tu sais ou me trouvais si tu le voit. Venez les gars on y va!

Et ils repartirent sans demander leur reste. Dès que Naruto ne les vit plus, il se tourna vers le petit muret où s'était cacher le jeune homme.

**Naruto **: Mmmh, Tu peux sortir. Ils sont partis.

Un corps sortit et s'avança vers lui. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, mais Naruto devina sa beauté. Il le regarda avec interrogation et intérêt.

**Naruto **: Tu peux partir maintenant. N'as-tu pas d'endroit où allez?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Le blond pensa qu'il ne parlait pas et eut une idée, un petit peu folle.

**Naruto **: Tu veux venir chez moi? Enfin... C'est comme tu veux... Je-…

Le brun secoua vivement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Naruto lui lança un timide sourire et lui demanda de le suivre. Arrivé devant chez lui, il fit entrer le brun et referma la porte derrière lui. Il y avait assez de place y pour vivre à deux.

**Naruto **: La salle de bain et juste là si tu veux te laver et la chambre et juste à côté. Tu pourras trouver des vêtements a ta taille dans une des commodes. Je t'attends ici.

Le « jeune homme » partit alors en direction la salle de bain, pendant que le blond se posait plein de questions, et ne savait pas s'il pouvait les poser. Il verrait bien plus tard. En plein dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et une silhouette se dirigea vers lui. C'est un raclement de gorge qui le fit sortir de ses songes. Il se retourna. Naruto se dit alors que la personne devant lui était la beauté incarnée : le brun ne portait qu'un short et un débardeur, mais il était magnifique. Le blond put enfin voir son visage, un visage fin mais masculin avec des yeux aussi noir qu'un puit sans fond.

**...** : Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

**Naruto **: Mais tu parles!

**... **: Bien sur que je parle Uzuratonkachi.

**Naruto** : Tu m'as appelé comment toi?!

**...** : J'ai un prénom tu sais? Je m'appelle Sasuke.

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec une lueur amusée avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

**Sasuke** : Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé? Tu aurais pu te faire un max de fric. Je ne te comprends pas.

**Naruto** : Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent et je n'allais pas te laisser avec ce taré!

**Sasuke** : Pas besoin de fric? Tout le monde a besoin de fric! Tu sais on s'y fait à se taré, j'ai vécu 21 ans avec lui.

**Naruto **: Attend... Comment ça 21 ans ?!

**Sasuke **: J'ai été crée depuis une machine, et ça fait 21 ans que je vit avec lui et tout ses toutous... Il attendait que j'ai mes chaleurs pour me vendre...

**Naruto **: Mais c'est inhumain! On ne fait pas ça à un homme !

**Sasuke** : Je ne suis pas un homme, crétin. J'ai été crée pour servir, c'est le seul but de mon existence!

**Naruto** : Non! Que tu sois né dans une machine ne fait pas de toi une « chose ». Tu es humain, tu ressens des émotions! Ne dit pas des choses aussi stupides! Et si tu vivais si bien avec lui, pourquoi t'être enfuis ?

**Sasuke** : Je n'aime pas cette idée de ne pas contrôler mon destin et d'être vendu à un parfait inconnu pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs n'était pas dans mes intentions...

**Naruto **: Tu vois, tu es tout aussi humain que moi dans le fond !

Et ils échangèrent un sourire éblouissant...

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que Sasuke vivait avec Naruto. Au départ, les deux ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Entre un brun maniaque de la propreté et un blond bordélique... Alors ils s'arrangèrent pour que la maison soit toujours propre. Ils devinrent rapidement les meilleurs amis, mais Naruto voulait plus que ça. Sasuke se révélait être l'homme parfait, toujours gentil, attentionné, fort et il en passa. Il était, il le pensait, l'homme de sa vie. Et il ne sut pas comment le lui dire, alors il garda ses sentiments pour lui. Aujourd'hui il devait présenter le brun a ses amis, Sasuke étant complètement partant. Pendant que Sasuke s'habillait, on sonna à la porte et Naruto alla ouvrir. Tous ses amis étaient là. Sakura et Neji, en couple, Kiba et Gaara, en couple aussi, et Saï, seul. Pendant qu'ils parlaient et se donnaient des nouvelles, il s'installèrent sur les deux canapés. Naruto au milieu du canapé trois places avec Saï et les deux couples sur l'autre canapé.

**Sakura **: Où est ton colocataire?

**Naruto **: Il est en train de s'habiller.

**Gaara** : S'habiller?

**Naruto** : Bah oui !

**Saï** : Me dîtes pas que dès le matin vous faites des trucs pas très net!

**Naruto** : On n'est même pas ensemble!

Pendant que Naruto terminait sa phrase, Sasuke fit son entrée avec un air renfrogné qui se transforma vite en un air impassible. Tous les regards choqués, sauf celui de Saï, impassible, se dirigèrent vers lui, et le brun se sentit mal à l'aise.

**Sakura** : Tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous préciser des choses?

**Naruto** : Non, pas vraiment. Lesquelles?

**Saï **: Comme le fait que ton colocataire est un hybride ou plutôt il doit être ton animal de compagnie.

Les poils de la queue de Sasuke se hérissèrent et ses oreilles de chat se baissèrent, menaçantes. Quand au blond, il lui lança un regard noir. De quel droit insultait-il Sasuke ?!

**Naruto** : Je ne te permets pas de dire ça sur Sasuke!

**Saï** : Oh! Alors c'est quoi? Ton nouveau jouet?

**Naruto** : Il est humain comme nous tous dans cette pièce! Alors arrête tes commentaires déplacés !

**Saï** : Tu trouve qu'un homme avec une queue et des oreilles de chat c'est humain toi?

**Sasuke** : Mais qui t'as demandé de l'ouvrir toi ?!

**Neji** : Arrête de dire se genre de chose Saï.

**Saï** : Tout le monde pense ça...

**Sakura** : Il n'y a que toi qui pense ça!

**Kiba** : On s'en fou que le colocataire de Naru' soit un chien, un chat ou un pédophile.

**Gaara **: Et le voila repartit dans ses blagues bizarres.

**Sasuke** : Je trouve ça extrêmement sympa de se faire comparé à un pédophile...

**Kiba** : C'est pas se que je voulais dire vieux.

**Saï **: Attendez, attendez! Et il dort où le chat? Dans le salon j'espère! Parce que tu n'as qu'une seule chambre !

**Sasuke** : Nous dormons ensemble, ça te pose un problème?

**Saï** : Et le jour où il aura ses chaleurs? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans la zoophilie mon pauvre Naruto!

**Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura** : Tu vas sortir de cet appartement tout de suite !

Saï partit, furibond, de la maison avant que Sasuke ne lui saute dessus. Naruto essaya de le calmer, mais sa colère ne diminuait pas. Alors le blond fit la chose la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, juste un léger baiser lèvres contre lèvres, mais qui calma aussitôt Sasuke qui se mit à ronronner en se remettant a sa place. Sakura et Gaara regardèrent Naruto avec amusement pendant que Neji et Kiba regardèrent le brun avec fascination. Le blond venait de se rasseoir à côté de Sasuke quand celui-ci passa sa queue autour de la taille de Naruto dans un geste possessif. Le blond souriait niaisement face à ça.

**Sakura** : Mais... Hum...

**Naruto** : ?

**Gaara** : Vous êtes ensemble?

**Sasuke** : ...

**Naruto** : Non, pas vraiment...

**Kiba** : Pourtant vous en avez l'air !

**Sasuke** : Changeons de sujet! Pourquoi Saï était aussi désagréable?!

**Neji** : Parce qu'il voudrait rajouter Naru' à son tableau de chasse et tu es comme un rival à éliminer.

* * *

Après être restés pendant deux bonnes heures, Gaara, Sakura, Neji et Kiba partirent. Il y eut un assez gros malaise entre le brun et le blond. Naruto se demanda se qu'il se passait et surtout ce que Sasuke avait à lui dire. Alors il partit dans la chambre se mettre en pyjama, un simple boxer avec un t-shirt trop long pour lui. Il se tourna pour trouver Sasuke collé au mur, les bras en croix sur son torse. Il l'ignora royalement et partit se coucher.

**Sasuke** : Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé?

**Naruto** : ...

**Sasuke** : Alors?

Il s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir dessus en regardant le blond.

**Sasuke** : Je sais que tu ne dors pas, n'oublie pas que j'ai mes atouts félin.

**Naruto** : J'ai fais "ça" pour te calmer, tu étais à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de Saï.

**Sasuke** : C'est juste ça?

**Naruto** : Oui… c'est tout…

Alors Sasuke se coucha, chacun se tournant le dos. Le brun aurait préféré qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Mais bon. Ce n'était pas demain la veille, parce que lui aussi avait développé des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié.

* * *

Leur relation c'était détériorée depuis ce fameux jour : ils s'évitèrent comme la peste et ne se parlèrent quand cas de besoin... Sasuke n'en put plus de cette situation. Il dormait sur le canapé parce que, comme n'importe quelle chat à cette période, c'était la semaine de ses chaleurs et il ne voulait pas sauter sur ce pauvre Naruto. Entre un blond qui ne voulait plus aucuns contacts avec lui et ses chaleurs, il perdit littéralement la tête. Alors, il entra dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de parler avec son blond.

**Sasuke** : Pourquoi ne me parles-tu plus?

**Naruto** : Parce que tu es en chaleur! Je ne veux pas que tu me saute dessus.

**Sasuke** : Comment le sais-tu? Et non tu ne me parlais plus bien avant ça.

**Naruto** : Non... C'est... Aaah, laisse tomber!

**Sasuke** : Je ne peux pas! Tu me rends complètement fou, tu comprend ?! Je t'aime!

**Naruto** : Non, c'est tes chaleurs qui te font dire ça et on ne peut pas.

**Sasuke** : Je comprends… Le fait que je sois à moitié chat te dégoûte, et savoir que j'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi. Je crois que je vais partir, je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors que je te dégoûte, ça serait insupportable pour moi! Mais sache que je t'aime, tu m'as fait découvrir un autre monde que celui dans lequel je vivais. Un monde où tout est beau à tes côtés, quelque part où je peux me rattacher...

Le brun commença à partir, quand le blond se jeta sur lui le serrant de toutes ses forces.

**Naruto** : Non ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais, que tu sois un chat ne changeras jamais mes sentiments envers toi. Je ne voulais pas te les avouer, j'avais honte et je les ai refoulé pour que tu ne me rejette pas. Tu es l'homme que j'ai toujours attendu, le soir où je t'ai trouvé, je pensais que c'était le destin! Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Sas'ke!

**Lemon**

Ils commencèrent à s'embrassés, leurs langue dansant un ballet enflammé. Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre la porte de la chambre, le blond enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et chacun se frotta contre l'autre, montrant leurs désirs grandissant. Sasuke les déplacèrent jusqu'au lit et laissa tomber son fardeau dessus. Naruto était un véritable appel a la luxure : ses joues rougie, les lèvres rouges et gonflées par les baisers et son regard voilé par l'envie et le désir.

Le brun se déplaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de reprendre ses lèvres tentatrices. Naruto passa ses mains sur la nuque de son cher et tendre avant de lui enlever son débardeur. Il se détacha à regret de ses lèvres et dirigea sa bouche vers le coup opalin lui faisant face. Il lécha et suça la peau à disposition en laissant une jolie marque rouge. Sasuke repoussa son futur amant pour lui enlever à son tour son haut, puis il descendit sa bouche sur un téton et le lécha, le suçota et le mordilla tandis qu'avec sa deuxième main il pinçait l'autre.

**Naruto** : Ah!

Sasuke apprécia ses gémissements. Il lui enleva ensuite le sont pantalon, ne laissant que le boxer noir avec la preuve évidente de son désir. Naruto écarta les jambes et le brun pu se placer entre elles.

**Sasuke** : Sa va?

**Naruto** : Ou... Oui.

Le brun lui sourit et enleva le dernier vêtement qui lui barrait la route. Devant la vue du membre en érection de Naruto, il se lécha les lèvres et souffla sur la base de la verge. Le blond lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Sasuke faisait vraiment tout pour qu'il se sente bien et se détende. Le brun pris la verge face à lui en bouche et entama un lent va et vient. Une vraie torture pour Naruto qui laissait échappé de petits cris de plaisir.

**Sasuke** : Qui a t-il amour?

**Naruto** :Plu... plus! S'il te plaît...

**Sasuke** : Si tu ne me dit pas clairement ce que tu veux, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi.

Et Sasuke continua sa torture, Naruto poussa sur ses hanches mais le brun les tint fermement pour qu'elles restent à leur place. Le blond poussa un grognement de frustration et se jeta à l'eau.

**Naruto** : Su... suce moi plus vite!

**Sasuke** : Il fallait le dire plus tôt mon ange!

Il entama alors un va et viens plus rapide et suça plus fort, et Naruto n'en put plus. Il sentit la jouissance venir alors il essaya de prévenir son amant mais celui si redoubla d'ardeur dans ses vas et viens et le blond éjacula dans sa bouche. Sasuke se releva et avala la semence de son blond tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Naruto sentit son désir revenir au galop alors il attrapa Sasuke par la nuque et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

**Sasuke** : Tu la déjà fais?

**Naruto** : No... non...

**Sasuke** : Comme sa on sera deux! Mais toi à quatre pattes, je ne veux pas que tu ais mal. Il y a du lubrifiant?

**Naruto** : Deuxième tiroir de la commode à droite...

Le brun lui lança un clin d'œil coquin qui fit rougir le blond. Naruto avait déjà tout prévu, parce plusieurs fois il avait pensé à sauter sur le brun.

Pendant qu'il allait chercher le pot et les préservatifs, Naruto se mit à quatre pattes et écarta les jambes. Quand Sasuke se retourna pour lui dire quelque chose ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge : jamais il n'avait pensé voir un jour son amant dans cette position! Il aurait pu jouir sur le coup ! Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui embrassa les fesses. Le blond trembla violemment, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir.

**Sasuke** : Il n'y a pas de préservatif?

**Naruto** : Je suis clean, toi aussi alors pourquoi en avoir besoin.

Sasuke eut envie de tester l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Il mit alors sa tête devant l'intimité du blond et colla sa bouche à celle-ci pour ensuite y rentrer et sortir sa langue.

**Naruto** : Haan! Hum...

Il rentra et sortit sa langue avec un magnifique bruit. Il voulait bien préparer son amant à sa venue et non lui faire mal. Il ajouta un doigt à sa langue puis enleva celle-ci. Sasuke fit de lents vas et viens avec son doigt, et dès que son amant s'habitua a cette intrusion, il en rajouta un deuxième. Au bout de quelques temps, il toucha un point en Naruto qui lui fit sérer les draps plus fort en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Le brun murmura un "trouvée" et rajouta un troisième doigt. Enfin, il retira tout ses doigts, jugeant que son amour était assez préparé ce qui fit sortir à Naruto un grognement de mécontentement.

**Sasuke** : Tu es prêt?

**Naruto** : Oui!

Le brun enduisit son membre fièrement dressé de lubrifiant et se positionna devant l'entrée du blond en lui prenant les hanches. Il rentra le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas faire de mal à son blond, mais Naruto lui ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il s'empala de lui même sur Sasuke. Ils gémirent de concert, Sasuke aimant l'étroitesse de son amant et Naruto ce mélange de plaisirs et de douleur. Sasuke commença alors de petit vas et viens dans l'anneau de chair du blondie.

**Naruto** : Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais?

**Sasuke** : Si tu le prends comme ça! Je vais te faire crier jusqu'à que tu deviennes aphone.

Sasuke se servit de sa queue pour prendre le membre du blond, entamant un va et vient rapide pendant que ses mains le caressaient. Il redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups de reins, trouvant une position pour toucher la prostate du blond qui criait sous lui. Il la trouva et se déchaîna dessus comme un forcené.

**Naruto** : En... Encore! Aaah! Plus fort!

**Sasuke** : A... vos ordres...

Et il redoubla encore d'ardeur dans ses coups de reins et sa queue allait de plus en plus vite sur le membre du blond. Sentant la jouissance venir, il demanda au blond de se mettre sur le dos voulant le voir quand celui-ci atteindrait le septième ciel. Naruto obéit et se retrouva face son amant. Celui-ci était magnifique avec ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Sasuke repartit dans ses coups de reins trouvant dès le début le bon angle. Son blond, qui ressentit le besoin urgent de l'embrasser, lui prit la nuque et mit tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser qui les firent atteindre l'apogée de leur désir.

Sasuke s'écroula sur Naruto et sortit doucement de celui-ci, tandis que le blond était toujours dans les limbes du plaisir. Alors le brun l'embrassa, et ils s'endormirent collés l'un a l'autre en se murmurant un dernier "Je t'aime".

**Fin Lemon**

Ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun ayant un petit sourire sur le visage.

**Naruto** : C'était merveilleux, je ne regrette pas.

**Sasuke** : Moi non plus, mon ange.

**Naruto** : Dit Sas'ke... Comment... Hum, tu connais toutes ses choses? Tu ne la jamais fais avant non?

**Sasuke** : Ton ordi ma beaucoup aidé et les films pornos gay aide aussi.

**Naruto** : Pervers!

**Sasuke** : Mais tu l'aime ce "pervers". Et lui aussi t'aime

**Naruto** : Oh oui!

Et ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, pensant à leurs avenir ensemble.


End file.
